A Family Affair
by Maverick500
Summary: What if the Charmed Ones had a half-brother that was a mortal demon hunter. Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Charmed they belong to Constance M Burge. The stuff I'm borrowing from Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Robert Singer. However the character of Dean Blackthorne is mine

 **A/N: This story is totally AU.**

 **A/N 2: Dean Blackthorne was born to John Blackthorne and Patricia "Patty" Halliwell on January 23, 1978 making him 20 years old at the beginning of this story.**

 **A/N 3: This story begins right after the girls get their powers. Also Dean doesn't have any powers he's mortal.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Prue Halliwell looked at her two yowo younger sisters as she said, "Remember Dean knows nothing of our family secret so there will be no witchcraft while he's here."

Both Piper and Phoebe nodded as Phoebe said, "I never understood why John insisted on taking Dean all over the country with him."

Piper said, "I always wondered that as well although he did he let Dean stay with us sometimes."

Prue had a displeased look on her face as she stated, "Yea only when they were near California. I always wondered why they moved around so much."

Phoebe had a look of mischief on her face as she asked, "Do you remember what he did the last time he was here?"

Piper giggled as she said, "Yea Dean broke Roger's jaw and bloodied his nose after you dumped him."

Phoebe added, "Don't forget blacking both of his eyes and mashing his lips."

Prue smirked and was about to say something when they heard the unmistakable rumble of Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala. They walked out of the house and met their half-brother as he was climbing out of his car. He grinned as he saw all three of his sisters waiting for him. He reached into the backseat and grabbed a large duffle bag and handed it to Piper as he tromped up to the porch. Piper asked in a slightly sarcastic voice, "And I'm supposed to do what with this?"

Dean replied as they walked in the house and he shed his black leather jacket, "Wash my dirty clothes."

Piper just glared at Dean as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Prue asked as he cracked it open and took a long pull, Dean Allan Blackthorne what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Dean replied as Piper started washing his clothes, "Getting a beer. What's it look like?"

She was about to lay into him when she noticed the scar on his right forearm. She asked, "You didn't have that last time you were here"

Dean replied nonchalantly as he took another pull from his beer got it working on a car."

When Prue put her hand on Dean's left shoulder in order to get a closer look he flinched prompting her to give him a disapproving and ask, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

He replied as he drained his beer, "It's nothing."

She said, "Uh-uh I don't buy that let me see."

When he went to protest she simply said, "Now."

He sighed as he shed his dark blue/black checked flannel and black Metallica t-shirt. Prue gasped as she stared at the very deep puncture wound in his left shoulder that was wrapped in dirty bloodstained gauze and the myriad of black, blue and purple bruises and contusions that covered his entire torso. He sucked in a painful breath as Prue gently prodded his right side. She said as Piper and Phoebe walked into the room, "We need to get you to a hospital."

Dean growled as Piper gasped and Phoebe lightly traced a long ropy scar that ran along Dean's lower left side, "No hospitals."

All three of his sisters glared at him as Prue said, "Yes we're taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

Dean was about to argue again when Inspector Andy Trudeau walked into the kitchen. He asked once he saw Dean, "Oh my god what happened?"

Dean replied, "Got in a fight."

Andy asked, "Do you wanna file a report?"

Dean shook his head as he asked, "Can you hand me another beer Phoebs?"

Andy asked, "How old are you anyway?"

Dean flipped him the bird as he growled, "Mind your own damned business."

Andy's eyes narrowed as he said, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Dean was about to give a sarcastic reply when Prue snapped as she re-wrapped his wounded shoulder, "Behave yourself Dean."

Then to Andy she said, "Thank you Andy but we have this under control. Dean thanks you too."

Then her voice grew stricter, "Don't you Dean?"

He replied sarcastically as he cracked open the beer that Phoebe handed him, "Yea, yea Thank you so much."

Andy just rolled his eyes as he gave Prue a quick peck on the lips and said as he left, "I'll check in later."

Prue thanked him as she walked him to the door. As soon as she had closed the door warlock appeared. She was about to call her sisters when the warlock's dropped to the floor with a bullet hole in his forehead. She whirled around and saw Dean holding an ivory handled intricately engraved stainless steel 1911 with smoke curling out of the barrel. She asked as Piper and Phoebe came running in, Is there something you'd like to tell us Dean?"

He arched a scarred brow and asked as he tucked the 1911 away, "I could ask you the same question sis."

 **Please tell me what y'all think. Dean is based on Dean Winchester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The girls locked eyes with their younger half-brother as Prue said, "You go first Dean."

Dean sighed wearily as he trudged back into the kitchen, redressed, and grabbed his half empty beer and took a long pull as he started to speak, "I was raised as a hunter since I was 5. I got all of this while gankin a Changeling."

Prue asked, "So that's why you're here in California?"

Dean replied, "That's part of why I came sure but I also missed my sisters."

Prue shot him a scathing glare as she spat, "So all those times you came here battered and bloodied, with bullet and knife wounds you were hunting?"

At his nod she lost her temper and inadvertently used her telekinesis to slam a chair into the wall, shattering it. Dean raised a scarred brow as he asked in a tight voice, "What in the hell was that?"

Prue stared a hole in the floor and both Phoebe and Piper looked anywhere but at their younger brother. Dean growled, "Somebody better start talking real freakin soon."

Finally after several more minutes of tense silence Phoebe said in a small voice, "We're witches. We're known as the Charmed Ones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy was sitting at his desk when his partner Inspector Darryl Morris came walking up and sat on the corner if his desk as he said, "I just got the results on the background check you had me run. Just who is this guy Trudeau?"

Andy avoided the question and took the printout from Morris and mumbled an absent minded thank you as he began to read it. There were multiple counts of identity theft, credit card fraud, insurance fraud, grave desecration, resisting arrest and a slew misdemeanors. Andy couldn't believe what he was reading. The Halliwell's younger brother was wanted for a number of crimes as well as being convicted of several. Andy knew on the one had that he should arrest the 20 year old but on the other he knew the girls; Prue especially were fiercely protective of their younger half-brother. Andy heaved a heavy sigh as he placed the printout in his locked bottom desk drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean continued to glare at his sisters for several more minutes then he growled, "I need a drink."

And with that he left. After the door slammed Piper said, "That could've gone better."

Prue glared at Piper as she snapped, "Are you excusing him as usual?"

Piper locked eyes with her older sister as Phoebe spoke up, You know we can't really be mad at Dean; after all we never told him were witches."

That stopped Prue dead in her tracks and made her swallow the sarcastic remark she was about to deliver and just stare at her baby sister. Piper picked up where Phoebe had left off, "You know Grams never seemed to like Dean very much-"

Prue cut her, "That's because every time he stayed here he was being brought home by the police."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she said, "So was I and Grams never treated me like she did him."

Piper; seeing this argument was getting them nowhere decided to change the subject, "I wonder if Dean got powers like we did?"

Prue snarked, "If did he wouldn't tell us."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm outta here."

Prue asked, "Where are you going?"

Phoebe replied, "To get a drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe knew exactly where Dean went because he had taken her there countless times. She knew that he liked to go to that particular bar because the beer was cheap and he could find a pool game to hustle. Not to mention they never carded him. As soon she walked in she saw him at a pool table and guessed that he was "working" as he called it. She got a drink and sat at a table closest to the pool tables and watched as Dean purposefully missed a shot that cost him the game. He drained his beer and signaled for another as he said, "Come an man double or nothing. My sister will kill me if I lose all my money."

The fat biker grinned as he said, "It's your money kid."

Dean spotted Phoebe and winked at her as he ran the table and pocketed the 300 dollars. As the biker stalked away Dean joined Phoebe and as he peered at through hooded eyes, "What do you want Phoebe?"

Phoebe took a drink of her wine as she said, "I'm sorry we never told you but when we first got our powers we were scared d we figured you would tell us when you got your powers and when you didn' we just thought you didn't have any. Like I said I'm really sorry."

Dean's dark hazel eyes softened as he reached out and took Phoebe's small soft and smooth hand into his large rough and calloused one as he said, "I forgive you after all you, Prue and Piper are the only family I've got left."

Phoebe gasped, "What happened to John?"

Dean replied in a voice thick with emotion, "He was killed 4 months ago while we were hunting a Shapeshifter in Wyoming."

Phoebe squeezed his hand as she said, "I'm so sorry Dean."

Then she asked, "What's it like to be hunter?"

 **What should Dean tell her? Should Phoebe ask Dean to train her to be a hunter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: I'm making this a Crossover with The Originals**

Dean ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair as he asked you sure you want to know?"

At her eager nod he sighed drained his beer in one long swallow and said as he led her to the Impala, "I'll tell you but I want to include Prue and Piper as well."

Again she nodded as they hopped in and drove back to the Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue and Piper were sitting in the conservatory when Dean and Phoebe walked in. After getting a beer for himself and a Diet Coke for Phoebe did he join his sisters. He handed Phoebe her drink and cracked open his beer as Piper asked, "Did you two have fun?"

Dean took a long pull from his beer as he replied, "Yep. Made 300 bucks."

Prue's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she asked "How exactly?"

He gave her a cocky smirk as he replied, "Hustling pool."

Prue looked like she was about to hit the ceiling as she raged, You hustle pool; what else do you do that's illegal?"

Again Dean shot her a cocky smirk as he replied, "You know a little identity theft credit card and insurance fraud."

When she continued to glare at him he exploded, "What; it's not like hunting demons is a real high paying gig with a great health plan."

That caused all three girls to snicker. Dean grinned as Phoebe repeated her question from the bar. Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he told them all about hunting. When he was don Prue asked incredulously, "You mean demons can really possess people?"

Dean replied, "Yea and the only way to prevent it is by getting a tat like the one you saw on me earlier."

Piper asked, "If you have no powers how do you do it?'

Dean drained his beer as he replied, "Like I told you we use guns, exorcisms, salt and holy water."

Prue was about to say something when Proud Mary by CCR started blaring out of Dean's cell phone. He drug it from his pocket and said, "Hey Johnny."

Johnny Randall replied, "Hey boy how'd the hunt go?"

Dean replied as he took a long pull from his beer as he replied, "I ganked the Changeling."

Johnny said, "Good. Look I know I sound like a broken record but you really need to tell them sisters o yours bout you huntin cuz believe me boy it's better they find out from you than someone else."

Dean gave a bark of laughter as he said, "That ship's already sailed Johnny."

Johnny gave a hearty laugh as he said, "I hate to say I told you so but..."

Dean rolled his eyes as he groused up yours Johnny."

Johnny chuckled as he said, "Whatever boy."

Then he sobered up and said, "Listen boy; the reason I called is cause I think I got a hunt for you."

Dean perked up as he pulled out his laptop and said, "Whaddya got?"

Johnny replied, "There's a vamp nest in New Orleans."

Dean asked, "You got any particulars?"

Johnny cautioned, "This Alpha is deadly as Shit boy. Me an yer daddy kilt his entire nest back in 88. He'll want you dead."

Dean replied cockily, "I'll gank these vamps and the Alpha."

Johnny chastised, "Don't be a idjit boy this is one mean ass Alpha."

Dean knew that voice all to well. He replied in a chastised voice, "Yes sir. I'll get some sleep and I'll head out in the mornin."

Johnny said, "Okay. I need to talk to Prue."

He nodded as he handed the phone to Prue. Once the eldest witch took the phone she walked out of the room as she growled, "How could you not tell me that my little brother is a hunter?"

The older hunter chuckled as he countered, "Just like you didn't tell Dean about you three being the Charmed Ones."

That comment made Prue swallow the smarmy retort she was about to deliver. Instead she asked, "Is he good?"

Johnny chuckled as he said with a hint of pride in his voice, "He's widely feared and hated in Hell."

Prue swelled with pride at the thought of her younger brother being so reviled and feared in Hell. She said, "Tell me about this ne hunt Dean's going on."

Johnny did as she asked; when he was done Prue exclaimed Vampires are real?"

He chuckled as he said, "Yep an yer brother is on the best vamp killers I ever seen."

Prue asked, "Where is this nest?"

Johnny asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Prue replied, " We're going to go with him."

Johnny chuckled as he as he asked, "You sure?"

Prue replied, "We're the Charmed Ones."

Johnny chuckled as he said, "Point taken."

Then he said, "I think it's a good idea but you have to check with Dean. I can pretty much guarantee what he say."

Prue chuckled as she did a poor imitation of Dean, "I don't even think so. It's too dangerous."

Johnny gave a hearty laugh as he said, "That's Dean alright but John once told me that you three have Dean wrapped around your finger."

Prue chuckled as she said, "I know. We''ll get Dean to let us go with him."

Johnny said before he disconnected the call, "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked back into the conservatory and said as she tossed Dean his phone, "We're going with you to New Orleans."

Dean's head shot up as he yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU THREE GOING WITH ME. IT'S DANGEROUS."

Prue locked eyes with her younger as she stated, "We're the Charmed Ones we face danger on the daily."

He hated it but he knew his sister was right; still he refused to let them go with him. Finally after an hour and a half of relentless begging and pleading he finally relented, "Fine; you three can come. But first we're going to a tattoo parlor and you three are getting Anti possession tattoos."

They all three rolled their eyes but readily agreed. And once they were all packed they were on the road. They stopped to get the tattoos then began the 2,275.5 m drive. Prue asked as she reached over and turned the volume down on Metallica's Sad But True, "How long a drive is it?"

Dean replied as he cranked the volume back up, "32 Hours."

The girls groaned as they settled in for the long drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah Mikaelson sat in the dingy bar on the outskirts of the French Quarter. She hadn't been in this city in over 50 years. She remember quite vividly the night she was forced to flee. It was the night her father Mikael had found her and her brothers Niklaus and Elijah. Her other two brothers Kol and Finn had disappeared centuries before. After they had fled she had stayed with Nik as she called him and Elijah until 1970 at which time she had left for San Francisco. Once there she befriended a woman named Patti Halliwell and her mother Penny. They both knew she was a vampire and she knew they were witches and neither one cared. They got to be very close and she ended up moving in with them and helping Patti with her 3 young girls. Along about 1977 Patti met a mechanic named John Blackthorne; he was a nice man and they ended up having a son. Dean Alan Blackthorne; as soon as Rebekah held him he instantly stole her heart. But alas Patti was killed six months later and she watched John change and become a hunter and much to her chagrin raised Dean to be a hunter as well. Soon after Patti's death she too became a hunter. She had been hearing stories of John and Dean Blackthorne for years. She had been saddened greatly to hear of John's passing but at the same time elated to hear of Dean's fearsome reputation. Then six months ago she started hearing of the Charmed Ones and she the Halliwell sisters had come into their powers and destinies. She was snapped out of her reverie as her phone began to ring. She grabbed it off the table and said, "Hello Johnny."

Johnny grinned; he had always liked Rebekah Mikaelson. He overlooked the fact that she was a vampire. He said, "Dean and the girls are headed your way. I told Dean bout the vamp nest."

Rebekah smiled to herself; of course Johnny had told Dean of the vamp nest. She said, "I'll wait for them."

Johnny said, "Good; I told Dean he was working with a good friend of mine. But if I know Dean; he'll take one look at you and wanna sleep with you."

Rebekah chuckled as she said, "I'll be waiting for them. Does Dean drive John's Impala?"

Johnny replied, "Yep."

Rebekah thanked him and disconnected the call.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter**


End file.
